Problemas de Amor
by imperialdramon X14
Summary: agu y vee sienten algo por biyo y gato pero ellas están con alguien mas. como podrán conseguir su amor siga leyendo.


no soy dueño de digimon

este fic es diferente a los demas y esto le pasa a los pobres de agumon y veemon.

EL PROBLEMAS DE AMOR

era un dia normal y corriente en el digimundo pero dos digimons con problemas de amor estaban en un bar bebiendo esos dos no eran nada mas ni nada menos que agumon y veemon que habian seles rompio el corazon por el amor de su vida.

agumon suspirando:aaah no puedo creer que biyomon se alla ido con gabumon.

veemon:ni que lo digas gatomon se fue con el desgraciado de patamon.

agumon:malditos ishida. dice aciendo sus garras un puño.

veemon:amen amigo amen

agumon: oye vamonos a casa me estoy aburriendo aqui. veemon asintio

mientras salian se encontraron con una babamon vendedora ambulante sentada al lado de una mesa con un cartel que decia 'la posion del amor' ellos pasaron por al lado y la babamon dijo "uy que doloroso que la chica que amas se valla con tu mejor amigo no es asi agumon?" el se sorprendio pero despues asintio con tristesa pero ella dice " ten prueba esto te va a funcionar" mientras le da un frasco de colonia con forma a corazon el asiente se lo pone se lo pasa a veemon el tambien lo prueba y no sienten nada nuevo pero.

agumon:gracias de todas formas. babamon sonrie y se despiden

veemon:oye agumon no crees que esa señora estaba un poco loquita. agumon se encoge de hombros y siguen caminando

mientras mas caminaban mas las mujeres digimon los miraban con una sonrisa y una mirada coqueta.

depronto a veemon se le ponen dos digimons hembra en frente una blackgatomon y una lilihtmon que se lo llevan a un callejon 20 minutos despues se escuchan gemidos 3 horas despues paran los gemidos.

mientras a agumon aparecieron una lilamon y una rosemon y paso lo mismo que con veemon cuando salieron estaban agotados asi que las chicas les dieron sus numeros.

agumon y veemon volvieron a su casa y se echaron el el sillon.

veemon: esa babamon no estaba loca su perfume es increible. agumon asintio

luego sono el telefono agumon lo agarro.

agumon:hola habla agumon, quien llama?.

tentomon:hola agumon mañana hay una reunion y nesecitamos que los lideres de las 2 generaciones esten alla ok?.

agumon: ok mañana estaremon ahi, a que hora es?.

tentomon:a las 4:50 lo veo alla bye.

agumon colgando el telefon y mirando a veemon: mañana reunion nose por que pero bueno. veemom se encogio de hombros.

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

agumon y veemon llegaron a la reunion pero las chicas no les sacaban los ojos de encima.

agumon:muy bien que pasa veemon y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes con unos tipos y tambien hay que entrenar.

gabumon:bueno te queriamos pedir tu permiso para.

biyomon:nuestra boda. dijo con cara neutra.

todo el grupo al escuchar pensaron que agumon iba a golpear a gabumon pero lo que hiso sorprendio a todos menos a veemon.

agumon:si les doy permiso y gabumon cuidala. se acerca al oido y dice "en serio le ases algo y te destripo mientras me como tu corazon y ojos" despues se aleja un poco y le da una sonriza demoniaca.

patamon y gatomon: veemon tambien te queriamos pedir tu permiso para nuestra boda.

esto tambien asusto a todos pero veemon respondio muy facil y siendo maduro.

veemon:si pero patamon cuidala. sele acerca al oido y dice "mas vale que lo agas si no quieres que te arranque la cabeza y te la meta por el c entiendes?" cuando lo dijo dejo a patamon gris del miedo.

agumon:bueno ya nos vamos tenemos que entrenrsthdhfrrr. no pudo terminar pues 4 chicas lo agarraron y se lo llevaron esto dejo a todos (menos veemon) con cara de 'como iso para tenerlas' todos miraron a veemon que se da vuelta y.

dice: jeje fans desde nuestras victorias hay machas fans por todos ladossssdfdf. no termino por que le paso lo mismo que a agumon y esta vez fueron 6 chicas.

 **HORAS DESPUES EN CASA DE VEE Y AGU**

en su casa entran unos muy agotados veemon y agumon.

veemon:hombre nesecitamos mas de ese perfume. agumon asintio.

agumon: voy a darme un baño. y se fue tiempo despues cuando salio justo tocaron el timbre veemon fue a abrir y se sorprendio de lo que vio.

eran biyomon y gatomon llorando salieron corriendo a veemon y agumon. gatomon a veemon y biyomon a agumon esto dejo asustados y enojados a los 2 lideres digimon.

agumon:biyomon quien te hiso esto?.

biyomon: fue gabumon me utilizo me estaba engañando con otra

gatomon: patamon me hiso lo mismo todas nuestras cosas quedaron en sus casas. decia mientras lloraba en el hombro de veemon.

veemon: chicas quedense aqui ahora volvemos. dijo mientras salia por la puerta con agumon y con la cara seria.

 **UNA HORA DESPUES**

en el sofa habia una gatomon llorando y biyomon estaban esperanban a veemon y agumon,su espera termino cuando los chicos llegaron con unas bolsas.

agumon:chicas se sienten mejor?.mientras ellas asentian.

gatomon:por que, por que nos ayudan?.dijo mirando a veemon .

veemon:yo y agumon suponiamos de que algo asi pasaria pero no dijimos nada por que pensamos de que no nos creerian.dijo bajando la cabeza.

biyomon:chicos la verdad. dijo mientras se cruzaba de alas

agumon y veemon suspiraron

agumon:bueno la verdad es que estuvimos enamorados de ustedes antes de que se fueran con esos 2. dijo bajando la cabeza

veemon:nos pusimos deacuerdo de decirles pero cuando ivamos las vimos riendo con ellos despues los escuchamos a ellos pedirles ser sus novias cuando ustedes dijeron 'si' esa palabra nos destroso por dentro asi que nos fuimos al bar a ahogar nustras penas. dijo con tono desepcionado.

pero eso cambio cuando ellas los besaron diciendo 'bobo' en tono cariñoso.

agumon: quieren pasar la noche aqui?.

biyomon:una noche? o un mes?. dijo en tono seductor y dejando a agumon sonrojado.

veemon: tenemos solo 2 habitaciones pero pueden dormir en la nuestra.

gatomon:biyomon va con agumon y yo contigo. dijo giñando un ojo y sonrojando a veemon.

 **UN RATO DESPUES**

 **HABITACION DE AGUMON**

biyomon estaba en la cama de agumon mientras que el estaba en el suelo con unas mantas.

biyomon: no quieres dormir aqui arriba el suelo debe estar helado.

agumon: no te preocupes ademas siempre que duermo muy cerca de una chica sexy se me . el se tapo la boca para no decir algo que horrorizara a biyomon : perdon.

biyomon sonrojada: cres que soy sexy?. el sonrojado asiente: ven sube. dice asiendo una seña para que suba con cara coqueta.

primero lo besa y despuea dice: agumon agamoslo por favor. con tono seductor y como no se pudo resistir lo hicieron.

 **MISMO TIEMPO**

 **HABITACION DE VEEMON**

lo mismo pasaba aqui

gatomon:veemon no quieres subir.

veemon: lo haria con gusto pero no quiero parecer un pervertido.

gatomon:por que dices eso?.

veemon:es que dormir a tu lado es algo que e deseado por mucho tiempo y mientras duermo mi cuerpo se muve solo y todo lo que tenga tu forma me hace. se tapo la boca: perdon por pasarme.

derepente se escuchaban unos gemidos de la habitacion de al lado.

gatomon:perece que alguien se esta divirtiendo. mirando a veemon con una cara de deseo.

veemon:a que te refie. no pudo terminar por que gatomon lo agarro y lo lanzo a la cama.

gatomon: hasme tuya vee ahora. decia mientras se subia encima de veemon todo sonrojado.

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

agumon se desperto muy tarde pero igual miro el reloj eran las 12:37 miro a biyomon sonrio y penso 'parece que nos agotamos mucho anoche jeje' mientras le daba un ligero beso en el cachete, ella se desperto y sonrio al ver a su amante.

agumon:buenos dias amor. decia mientras bajaba de la cama.

biyomon:buenos dias a ti tambien creo que exajeramos un poco anoche no?. dice mirando la cama destrozada.

agumon:si lo hago contigo no me preocupo. dice con una sonrisa boba.

biyomon:aja espero que hallamos traumado a veemon y gatomon por los ruidos de anoche. dice bajando de la cama.

agumon: no creo tambien escuche jemidos de placer de su habitacion jeje.

biyomon: tal parece entonces de que no solo nosotros nos divertimos. dice mientras se acerca a agumon.

agumon:vamos a bajo tengo que preparar el almuerso jeje.

en la cocina estaba veemon preparando el almuerso y gatomon sentada en el sofa mirando TV

veemon:hola chicos que tal la noche?. pregunto con cara picara a agumon que le pego un codazo en el estomago.

veemon: oye no me golpees ahi me haras vomitar y eso que no comi.

agumon:callate o lo ago yo?. dijo levantando su garra echa un puño.

veemon: por que tan enojado?.

agumon: solo no molestes con eso es incomodo.

biyomon:como que incomodo, que no te gusto como hicimos el amor anoche?

agumon:no es eso amor solo que prefiero hablar de eso en privado. dice mientras ve a gatomon levantarse y dirijirse a veemon,besarlo y mirar a agumon

gatomon: no es nesesario ocultar nuestras relaciones a mi me gusta mi veemon tal y como es no quisiera tener que hacer el amor con el en un armario o si?.dice mirando a veemon pero en niega con la cabeza rapida mente.

agumon:bueno yo y veemon tenemos patrullaje asi que las vemos mas tarde adios. dijeron dandole un beso a su respectiba chica y llendose, mientras las chicas.

biyomon: de verdad hiciste el amor con veemon?. dice saltando de la emocion mientras su amiga asiente.

gatomon:rapido vamos al hospital a ver si el examen sale positivo. y no se equivocabanles salio positivo estaban embarazadas de sus amantes pero la sorpresa seria para mas adelante.

 **4 MESES DESPUES**

 **SALA DE LA CASA**

agumon estaba nervioso no sabia como decirselo a su novia pero se armo de valor y se lo dijo

agumon:biyomon podemos hablar?. ella asiente mientras se sientan en el sofa.

biyomon:agu que pasa?. el la beso apasionadamente y ella pregunta: para que fue eso?. dijo aun mas confundida hasta que agumon se arodillo y saco una caja negra la abrio y se vio un anillo de esmeralda.

agumon:biyomon takenouchi aceptarias casarte comigo. dijo mientra biyomon soltaba una lagrima de felicidad y saltaba a abrazar a su futuro esposo repitiendo muchas veces 'si' y agumon le puso el anillo en una de sus garras mientras biyomon intentaba decir algo.

biyomon:a a agu es es estoy embarazada desde hace 4 meses no te lo dije por que esperaba a que dijeras esas palabras(quieres casarte conmigo). esto dejo en shock a agumon cuando dejo el shock solo pudo saltar de la emocion aciendo sonreir a la portadora de amor mientras pasaba su ala derecha por su estomago.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO UNO**

el capitulo 1 nose cuantos mas hare pero bueno a y lord pata losiento pero a mi no me gusta patagato y si tal vez cambie el otro fic bueno me tengo que ir chao.

 **NO SOY DUEÑO DE DIGIMON**


End file.
